In the Shadows
by forgottennmmemories
Summary: AU Sora's a prince, Namine's a princess. Their parents have decided that they're to have an arranged marriage. Namine's all in for the idea, but Sora seems to find the new girl more interesting... SoKai, RokuNami RoxasNamine SOME SoNami
1. Chapter 1

**In the Shadows**

_Heeeellloooo! FM is starting a brand new story and so now I shall tell you a little on what you're in for:_

_Sora and Namine, both born to royal family friends are being forced to get married. Namine, is all in for the idea as she's had a huge crush on Sora from the start. Sora, on the other hand, isn't so interested in the fact about becoming king so he's not really ready for marriage._

_Then, when Sora meets Kairi, his opinions on everything start to change as she tells him the wonders of becoming a king. Sadly, Namine isn't liking how Sora and Kairi are growing really close and decides to take matters into her own hand._

_And finally, we have Roxas. Roxas is the boy who has been by Namine's side for most of his life. He's battling his own will as he tries to keep his feelings for the girl bottled up. But even if he did tell Namine how he feels, he would never get a chance because he's not even royal, right?_

_So, yeah, this story is going to be Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Namine with some Sora/Namine. Enjoy~!_

_**We Were Always Meant To Be**_

"Sora, Sora, Sora, lookit, lookit, lookit!" The tiny blonde girl was planted on her knees as she pointed to the mysterious being in the tall grass. She poked it with the skinny stick in her hand and it curled up into a ball.

"Whattaya want, Nami?" The little boy with a head full of spiky brown hair was busy playing with his toy tractors in his large sandbox to care about what his friend was doing.

"C'mere and look, Sora! It just curled up into a ball!" the girl squealed in delight at the little bug below her. It was still in a ball as she glared at Sora, waiting for him to give her the attention she craved. "Sora!"

Sora just groaned and got up to his feet, frowning at his blonde friend. "I don't wanna see your bug! Bugs are boring. I just wanna play with my tractor!"

Namine's bottom lip trembled as she turned her bright blue eyes away from Sora and at the little bug. Tears were starting to glaze her eyes and being the young girl that she was, she had no idea how to stop it.

Sora, on the other hand, noticed that his friend had had her feelings hurt so he instantly ran over and gave her a hug. "Aw, Nami, don't cry! I'll look at your bug! Nami, don't cry, please!"

Namine pouted when Sora held her shoulders and shook her intensely. "I'll only stop crying if you do me a favour." A small grin grew on the little girl's face as she thought about the consequences Sora would soon face.

Sora sighed, ready to give in to please Namine. "Ok, ok, whatever you want."

Namine mischievously grinned some more before pecking Sora on the cheek; receiving a disgusted face from the young boy.

"Ew, Nami! I don't want your cooties!" Sora had backed up from the blonde as he vigorously wiped at the infected cheek with his sleeve. "You're so icky! Don't 'cha know that I haven't got my cootie shot yet?"

Namine scoffed. "Cooties aren't real! Momma told me they're just some stupid made up disease that boys created so that they won't hafta get kisses from girls!"

Sora was still wiping at his cheek, ignoring Namine's cries. "I'm going to go inside and go wash my cheek…"

Namine immediately took action and grabbed Sora's sleeve, preventing him from standing up. "No! You still have to do somethin' for me since you made me cry!"

"B-but… I thought the kiss was-"

"Nuh-uh." The blonde waved a finger in his face. "That was just 'cause. _Now _you have to play House-House with me!"

Sora's face instantly dropped. House-House was a game that Namine always forced her friend to play despite the fact that he despised it so. In House-House, Namine was a queen and Sora was a king. They were to pretend to run a made up city, give rules and act like a queen and king should. They were also supposed to take care of their 20 kids…

"B-but…" Sora whined as Namine pulled his arm towards Sora's huge castle that he called home. Once inside, Namine then dragged him down the numerous amounts of hallways towards Sora's wonderful toy room; where she kept some of her favourite toys.

"Ok!" Namine let go of Sora after slamming the door and ran over to her little kitchen set. She immediately grabbed the pink crown sitting in the microwave and placed it on her head. "King Sora, are you ready for what we are going to play today?"

Sora made a whining sound as he sat slumped up on the plush green carpet that seemed to resemble grass.

Namine groaned and placed a big gold crown atop of Sora's spikes. "Now get up. Today we're getting married!"

"Eh?" he squeaked as he was pulled up by his queen and dragged to the other end of the room where the window was. A great big pink flower was blooming in the vase beside them as Namine took Sora's hands and placed a ring on it.

"We also needa dusk. They can be that dude who blabbers on about how we should love each other and stuff."

Sora groaned yet again. "But, Nami, we're already king and queen of, err… Obliviland already, so doesn't that make us already married?"

"It's Oblivi-ville!" Namine replied and clapped her hands three times as Sora scratched his head and stared at the huge ring in his tiny palm.

The second that Namine ended her third clap, a whirlpool of black and white stripes circled the ground beside her before a dusk emerged from it. It stood in front of Namine, dancing in the creepy-like way that it always did. The dusks were a creature that were classified as Nobody's. They came in all sorts of shapes and sizes and they usually stayed in Namine's kingdom, but with her family being at Sora's kingdom, they decided to follow along.

"Dusky!" Namine grinned. "Wanna help Sora and I get married? You gotta be the talker guy, 'kay?"

The dusk that Namine had called Dusky had no other choice but to nod it's big white head. It disappeared into the ground before reappearing right in between Sora and Namine.

"Erm… Namine… Dusky doesn' have a mouth…" Sora sheepishly looked at Dusky as it shrugged.

Namine rolled her eyes as if she were the smart one in this scenario, "gosh, Sora, we're pretendin'!"

"Oh… yeah…" Sora played with the ring in his hand. "Ok, lets start before it gets dark 'cause I wanna get back to playin' with my tractor."

"Fine." Namine grumbled and turned back to the dancing dusk. "Ok, start it Dusky!"

The dusk stood still and started to wave it's hands in the air.

Sora just blinked dumbly at the dancing monster beside him. _He looks funny_. "Uh…"

Namine was just staring lovingly into Sora's eyes when all of a sudden she erupted into a loud squeal. "Put the ring on my finger now!"

Sora sighed and nodded his head, grabbing Namine's tiny hands into his own and slipping the ring onto her thumb.

"'kay!" Namine stared at her thumb in awe before turning over to Dusky. "Can we kiss now?"

Dusky shrugged as the brown haired boy's face dropped. "Ew! Not again! Blech! Nami, I didn't get my cootie shot, I told you this a million times!"

"Too bad, we've gotta do it or else we're not considered married!" Namine tried to grab Sora's face but he held her back with his outstretched hands. Namine was weaker than Sora so getting past him was a fair amount of trouble for her.

"Ugh, Nami…" Sora groaned as she tried to push his hands away. "If I let you kiss me will you let me go and play?"

"Yup!" The blonde stood straight up and eagerly bounced on her heels. "You can do whatever you want then."

"Ugh." Sora groaned again as he slowly put his arms to his side and awaited his death.

Namine walked up to the brunette and stood up on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss right on his cheek. Sora just grimaced before scratching his neck as Namine backed away.

"Are we married _now_?" Sora cared for nothing else other than his tractors at the moment.

Namine grinned and nodded her head. But before Sora could leave, she stopped him by tugging on his sleeve. "Wait…"

"I thought I could leave?" Sora frowned and turned to his friend.

Namine shook her head. "Question: when we're old like our mommy's and daddy's do you think we'll_ really_ be king and queen like them?"

"Whattaya mean?" The confused brunette cocked his head to the side.

Namine shrugged. "Like, will we get married and have our own kingdom when we're older?"

Sora's eyes widened. "D-do I get to be like my dad and rule the whole castle and stuff?"

The blonde grinned and shook her head. "You can do whatever you want!"

"Then yeah! We gotta get married for sure! Just no more kissy stuff."

Namine giggled before holding out her pinky. "We gotta pinky promise that we'll get married then."

Sora grinned and took her pinky in his. Shaking their hands up and down, they both wore a grin on their faces. "Pinky promise."

"Ok, you can go play now." Namine said as Sora nearly bolted towards the door.

"See ya later, Nami!"

"You too, Sora!" The blonde sighed and took a seat on a nearby stool, her dusk friend still dancing happily beside her. She was now more excited than ever for the future that she couldn't help but jump for joy.

_**11 years later**_

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" A loud click-clacking sound was heard on the marble floor as a blonde rushed down the hall in her glass slippers. She held up the hem to her large white dress as she ran towards her friend in the King's Room.

Inside the King's Room situated in Sora's Destiny Islands castle was a room where the King would gather everyone to speak to them. It was a large room with a ceiling as high as a tower. Inside the room sat two large thrones, each for the king and queen respectively.

Usually, the king was supposed to be sitting in his throne, but for some strange reason the blonde's friend started to hang around on it.

As she neared the large blue, red and gold throne, she hunched over and held her knees to catch her breath.

"God, Nami, what are you doing here?" Sora, with no respect at all, was lying down sideways on the throne with his head on one arm and his legs flying off the other arm. He stretched himself out from the little nap he had before sitting upright to face his friend. "You woke me up from my beauty sleep!"

Namine huffed and glared at Sora. _You don't even _need_ beauty sleep_. "I came running all the way here from your front door, Sora, do you not know how insanely large your castle is compared to everyone else's?"

Sora just grinned, sending instant butterflies to his friend's stomach. "How'd you even know where to find me?"

The blonde stood up and smoothed out her dress. "A fellow shadow heartless had pointed me in this direction. If it weren't for him, I probably would've scanned your whole castle because this was the last place I'd think to find you."

"Sorry." Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his head before jumping to his feet and opening up his arms. Namine grinned before running into them happily and taking in the sweet scent of the sunny beaches that lingered on Sora's attire.

"By the way," Sora let go of the blonde and backed away, checking her out up and down. "What's with the dress?" He was not used to seeing his friend all dressed up. Despite the fact that they were very royal, when visiting each other they would just wear normal people clothing.

Namine turned pink and looked down at her attire. "Mom said that I've got to start acting more like a princess."

"Oh." Sora said. "Don't worry, I think it suits you!"

Namine's face instantly brightened up. "Really?"

Sora bobbed his head up and down. "Yup. Anyways, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten yet-"

"You probably ate an hour ago." Namine giggled as the two started to make their way towards the door.

"Hey!" Sora placed both of his hands behind his head. "I'm a growing boy, I need my food!"

"Boy?" Namine raised an eyebrow. "Sora, you're eighteen in a _week_."

Sora groaned and dropped his hands by his side. "Don't remind me, Namine. Gah, I want to be a kid again! Being old is so boring!"

The blonde giggled. "I don't think age is ever going to stop you from acting childish, anyway."

Sora turned to his friend. "What are you trying to say?"

Namine smiled. "I'm saying that you need to at least _somewhat_ grow up, Sora. You're turning eighteen, you'll have to… uh…"

"Have to what?" Sora did that thing where he cocked his head to the side in confusion, making Namine's heart flutter.

"Y-your parents haven't talked to you yet?" She turned to Sora. _God, he looks so adorable when he's confused._

Sora shook his head. "No?"

"Oh. They'll talk to you soon enough, then."

"Wait, talk about what?" His head still hung to the side, not helping Namine's situation at all.

Namine shrugged. "That's for your parents to tell."

"Aw, Nami! C'mon, tell me!"

"Nope." she said firmly before walking out the door and into the bright hallway. "Now, anyways, I actually came here with my parents and Roxas so I'll be in your family room or something. Drop by after eating to say hi to my parents, 'kay? They really wanted to see you."

Sora sighed, knowing that Namine wasn't going to end up telling him whatever 'secret' was being kept from him. "Ok. Are you here for the whole day?"

Namine nodded her head as she made her way in the opposite direction. "Yup, yup."

"Ok. See you in like, ten minutes."

Namine waved off to Sora before fully turning around and walking down the brightly coloured castle. Because the beaches surrounded almost every inch of Sora's parents' kingdom, the interior seemed to take after the beautiful colours of the ocean, palm trees and very famous paopu fruits.

Even though she loved her own castle, Castle Oblivion, it was great to finally see beauty in other colours than just white. At home for Namine there were white floors, walls, ceilings, furniture, clothing, you name it. Her parents were rather, well, fond of the colour white.

Namine's heels once again made clacking noises as she walked over to the family room. Her feet were already sore after wearing the heels for only a few hours but she was in for it all if this was what it took to become a queen. Ever since she was a child, Namine only dreamed of being a beautiful queen who ruled a beautiful kingdom.

And she always pictured running a kingdom beside Sora. Sora the King. Sora her husband.

Namine had a crush. Well, more than a crush. It had started from when she was a small child, whether she knew it or not. She would always be around Sora and she would always pretend that they would have their whole future together. As she got older, she then started to realize she had feelings for Sora and that's when she couldn't control it.

Then, of course, she's met numerous other princes and she has actually gained a fair amount of crushes but they were nothing compared to Sora. At 16, just a year ago, Namine dumped her prince boyfriend because her feelings for Sora seemed to resurface. Sadly, they never really vanished, they were just in hiding.

Now, Namine sat at her confused stage where she had no idea what she was going to do because even though she liked Sora a lot, they've also been best friends for the longest time. Of course, friendship comes before love, but sometimes Namine tended to question that fact. Oh, and don't forget the fact that Sora was still a child at heart, how would he even react to Namine expressing her feelings towards him?

Namine sighed as a tall male maid opened up the family room door for her. She thanked him before stepping in and spying her parents with Sora's parents. Her best friend, Roxas, also sat amongst the group.

"Namine, did you find Sora?" Sora's father asked. Behind his balding brown hair and large brunette moustache, he was a very kind man that anyone would look up to.

"Yeah, he was on your throne. He just went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, I think he'll be here soon." Namine replied politely.

"Ok. Mind if you give us some royal time Namine? It's just some matters that we've got to discuss without any children." Namine's father asked.

She cringed at the word children. She most definitely was not a child anymore and she hated how her parents would sometimes let words like that slip up.

"Ok." She merely smiled at her father and looked over at Roxas who was already making his way towards her. The two walked out of the room and down the silent hallways.

"So…?" Namine looked up at Roxas as they continued to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

Roxas sighed, he knew exactly what Namine wanted to hear. "They were just discussing things about Sora's birthday. Not much. They wouldn't slip up enough because I think they realized I was listening quite well."

"Aw." Namine huffed. "They kill everything, huh? I thought leaving you there with them would've been a good idea."

"A good idea?" Roxas looked down at his blonde friend. "That idea of yours has backfired how many times?"

Namine smiled and slightly pushed Roxas. "Shut up."

Roxas smiled as they opened a large glass door leading to the kitchen. Once inside, they noticed that one of the many fridges in there was opened and contents from it were sprawled across the ground. Also on the ground was Namine's brunette friend, Sora, who was chomping away at some cold pasta.

"Oh ri, ruys!" Sora said with a mouthful of yellowy pasta.

Namine scrunched her nose up. "Are you eating that cold?"

Sora shrugged and continued to scarf down the cold bowl of food in his hands. "Tas'es bettah!"

Namine and Roxas just laughed at the silly brunette sitting in front of them.

_Boys will be boys_, Namine thought.

* * *

Yayyy! First chapter :]. How do you guys like it? Well, I'm probably going to get trolled with messages trying to tell me to continue Broken Mirrors but truthfully, I've lost inspiration for that story so I'm hoping that by starting this story it'll help me gain what has been lost.

I actually do have the next BM chapter done, it's just that… well, it sucks, a lot. Makes no sense, really.

So, yeah, enough about BM, tell me what you like about this story :D! Oh, and just so you know, you'll learn more about Roxas in the next chapter, haha.

EDIT: Some notes for you guys: Sora's castle is in Destiny Islands, Namine's living in Castle Oblivion (I was going to have her castle in a specific area but not everyone has played bbs and it's kinda a spoiler so yeah :P). Also, Sora's family controls heartless, Namine's: Nobodies. And one more thing, I will be writing in POV's I just decided to start off with a third person POV.

so, yeah (:


	2. Chapter 2

_**On the Sidelines**_

My fellow blonde friend groaned in defeat as she sank to the ground and ripped the glass slippers off of her feet. "I feel like Cinderella!"

I chuckled a bit before taking a seat on Namine's messy bed. I watched contently as she threw the slippers into her large walk-in closet halfway across the room from where I was situated.

"I don't know why everyone makes fun of Cinderella like that, she sort of won a handsome guy in the end after losing her glass slipper, right?"

Namine just glared at me before ripping the other slipper off her foot. "Shut it, Roxas, you're not helping at all right now!"

I smiled at how angry she was. Even though most of her anger probably had something to do with Sora, I still thought it was funny.

"Well-"

"Are you going to add your two cents into this now?" Namine groaned as she plopped down onto the bed beside me. She then dropped onto her back and stared up at the little paper cranes hanging from her ceiling.

I grinned again just as she threw a pillow at my face. "Stop grinning like an idiot."

"Am I allowed to grin like a smart person then?"

"Roxas!" she whined. "You're not helping at _all_!"

"Sorry, sorry." I smiled down at Namine one last time before wearing a straight face. "What's the matter?"

Namine took a long breath in, still staring at the numerous cranes above her. "Well, for one, my feet hurt like crazy. Two, my bed isn't even made, those poophead dusks have been slacking off a lot lately and three, today was horrible!"

Before I could say anything in reply to her little rant, the little blonde clapped her hands trice, resulting in a blur of black and white to appear on the ground beside me. Namine's familiar dusk, Dusky, then emerged from the blur and it happily started to dance around.

"Dusky…" Namine whined as she sat up and wiggled her feet. "I need a foot rub!"

Despite the fact that the creature did not possess a nose nor a mouth, I swear I heard the thing snort. When Namine returned it's 'snort' with a deadly glare, it stopped dancing and grabbed her foot, slowly waving it's skinny white arms around it.

"Mmm." Namine murmured before falling back down onto her snow white bed with her eyes closed.

I debated whether or not I should fall back down beside her and just lay there, taking in every moment I had with the blonde princess.

But once I heard her soft snoring, I knew better than to stay and just creep her. I slowly got up the bed and stood beside Dusky, rubbing the back of my head. "I think we should let her sleep." I muttered as Dusky's big white head moved up and down.

I reached down and took Namine's feet into my hands, slowly spinning her so that she wasn't hanging off the bed anymore. Dusky then grabbed the bundled up white blankets at the foot of Namine's bed and wrapped them around her.

Once we were done with putting Namine to sleep, we both left her room and started to walk down the pure white hallways.

I brought my arms up and placed my them behind my messy head. "So, Dusky, what are we to do now?"

The white creature put it's hands together and placed them at one side of it's head. It then tilted it's noggin, showing me that it was trying to say 'sleep'.

"Y'know, life would be ten times easier if you could speak." I chuckled as the dusk just kept dancing to keep up with my fast walking pace. "But, yeah, I don't feel sleepy."

It then shrugged before pumping a fist (they can't really make a fist, but lets just say they did) into the air. I looked over at him and he acted like he was pulling string from his mouth.

"Err… you wanna talk?"

He nodded it's abnormally large head.

I sighed and brought my hands down. "Am I really that interesting to listen to?" When I received another nod I gave off a second sigh. "Fine, we'll hang out in my room."

And just as we were trotting towards my room, a sorcerer decided to round the corner, scaring both me and Dusky out of our minds.

The sorcerer was floating high above us and it stopped to glare with it's beady ice-cold eyes.

"_Sleep_." a raspy voice surrounded the room, not directly coming out of the sorcerer's mouth.

"W-We were just on our way…" I gulped as Dusky and I zoomed past him and towards my room. Once we ran in, I slammed it shut and held my knees as I started to catch my breath.

"Holy!" I sighed and dropped to the ground, leaning against the door. "W-what's a sorcerer doing roaming the halls this early?"

The dusk slithered over to the wall opposite of myself and pointed up at a clock. It was a quarter past two.

"Well, they're usually out by like, 4. They're still early."

The dusk shrugged and started to pick at some of my clothes lying around on the ground. Unlike the sorcerers, the highest ranking Nobody's, the dusks were among the lowest ranking of all the nobodies, so they were usually used to cleaning things up.

Back to the sorcerers, they're probably one of the creepiest creatures you'll ever meet. You know that popular wizard story? Err… Harry Potter? Yeah, those books… you know those dementors that are in those books? Well, the sorcerers are the dementors of Castle Oblivion. They're cold, heartless and scary; only appearing around the castle and it's grounds at very rare times and unlike the other ranked nobodies, they can only be controlled by the King himself, nobody else.

So, just the mere thought of coming face-to-face with a sorcerer was going to give me nightmares for the next few nights…

Anyways, back to Dusky: The white monster just shrugged it's lanky shoulders and continued to eliminate my clothes by having them disappear in a black and white blur.

"I thought you wanted me to rant, why are you cleaning my room?" The dusk just shrugged it's shoulders again, causing me to groan. "Ok, fine, what do you want to know?"

I swear the dusk started to smile. I _swear_.

It then started to brush it's imaginary hair down one of it's shoulders, mimicking a particular someone's hairstyle.

I snorted, rubbed the back of my head and turned away, hoping it wouldn't catch the growing blush on my face.

And then that's when I heard it. I_ swear _I heard it laugh.

Ok, I'm not crazy, promise! It's just that these dusks can speak, I know it they can!

"Ugh." I groaned once more. "S-She's just… amazing." I glared at the dusk for a quick second to make sure it wasn't sniggering. "And I'm sure I've told you how much I've fallen for her, so I guess we can skip that part, right?"

Dusky nodded it's big fat head.

Yeah, that was mean, it was actually a big cute head...when you think about it.

Err… Not crazy, not crazy, not crazy…

Stop talking to yourself, Roxas!

"Uh… oh, and you're probably wondering what happened today, huh?" I started to pick at my deep black dress pants. "Well, uh, at Destiny Islands she just - ugh - she just talked with Sora the whole time. I was pretty much a third wheel for the millionth time in my life! It's annoying sometimes, but I mean, Namine's been my friend for a very long time and Sora… Sora's a nice guy so I can't really hate on them but still, it's just so annoying, you know? Maybe I'm just being a softie but, I don't know anymore, actually… Namine's never… she's just never… I don't know!"

Once I finished my long run-on paragraph I started to breathe quickly. I guess I forgot to take in some air while spitting all that out.

I looked up at Dusky and he seemed to sigh before taking a seat in front of me on the dirty, clothes-filled ground. He just looked at me and I knew that he wanted to hear more and that he couldn't care less about my on going rambling but I still felt it was time for me to shut up.

Ever since I've met Dusky, I've developed a strong friendship with the creature. Even though I would be the only one able to speak, we always had sharing moments like these.

And ever since Dusky's found out my true feelings for my friend, Namine, we've been having these talks a lot more.

One more thing that seems to amaze me: even though I've known Dusky for years, sometimes his sign language was a maze to me.

Back to reality! (I seem to be thinking a lot to myself today!)

"Ok. I've probably said this too a million times but Namine always acts different around Sora. All. The. _Time_. It's so annoying and I really just wish she would start acting herself around him again because I hate to have to see her act so differently and try so hard over nothing. I mean, I'm sure Sora should like Namine the way she is and not-"

Another sigh escaped my mouth as I dropped my face into the palm of my hands.

"Why am I so hopelessly…uh…in like with her?"

Dusky shrugged it's shoulders and did some circling motion with his hands, indicating that he wanted to hear more.

"Well…it's not like I'll ever get with her anyways, right? I mean, I'm a peasant. I've always been a peasant."

Time to talk to myself again…

So, my name's Roxas and I was born a peasant. Also known as: someone who is not born to royalty like Namine and Sora. So, yeah, I was born in a place called Twilight Town and my family was doing very badly in their jobs that they could barely afford our little…shack… It was a very rough time for my parents and me and my twin brother, Ventus, were soon forced away from them seeing as they could not support us at all.

My brother and I were only about 5 years old when we were pulled away from our parents and each other. I had no idea where the police would take me as I sat in the back of their car. After what felt like a few months (and it probably was a few months) of staying at a overly packed foster home, I arrived at a pure white castle and was introduced to a new family who told me that I was to be a new playmate to their daughter, Namine.

Namine soon turned into my best friend as we hit it off really quickly. I started to love how I was able to each as much as I wanted to, live in a huge castle and have fun friends like Sora to play with all the time. But the feeling that my real family was stuck somewhere still struck me really hard, I missed them terribly and no other person on this world could replace the love for my twin brother.

As I grew older, I always bugged Namine about wanting to find out about my real parents and where my brother was but I was pretty much stripped off any information on them at all. Apparently the last name I grew up with wasn't the same name my parents, or Ven, had in the present. I don't know why they would change their name but they did and I was never able to find them.

I still haven't given up hope, though, I will find my family if it's the last thing I do.

On to another topic…

I was initially brought to Castle Oblivion to serve as a personal butler for Namine but Namine soon refused that seeing as she thought of me as a best friend and she couldn't let her best friend work for her. The King and Queen weren't proud of their daughters choices but they decided to give it a break and let me live in the castle serving as a part best friend part helper/butler, which explains why I was somewhat close to the Nobody's; I played almost the same role as them in the castle.

The only Nobody's that seemed to not like me, though, were the dusks. I don't even know why, they just seemed to despise me so ever since I started intensely hanging out with Dusky…

But anyways, one again lets pop this little thought bubble and get back to reality.

"I'm going to bed." I grumbled and rose to my feet. Dusky nodded it's large head before sinking into the ground and disappearing from sight.

I dragged my heavy legs over to my bed and knocked out for the night. Of course, the last thing I thought about was a petite little blonde artist and her obsession with that brown haired rich boy.

Wake up, shower, brush my teeth, do my hair, pick out my outfit, squish my poor feet into scary heels and apply make-up.

That was pretty much my morning routine and one thing that was set off in this routine would set off my whole day.

I wasn't much of a perfectionist or anything, I was never, too, one of the most organized people ever, but for some reason I had to have the same morning schedule or else. I guess I was just a morning person.

Oh, the random thoughts that bubble through my head in the morning times.

I stared at the mirror at my extremely pale face and bright light blonde hair. It was just beginning to dry and it seemed to be starting to get frizzy.

Groaning, I took out some anti-frizz serum from one of my many cupboards and applied it to my hair.

All done.

Now smile, Nami, smile to yourself and try to pretend that everything's alright.

I let out a painful smile before cringing at my horrible image.

Whatever, at least I tried, right?

I sighed as I left my bathroom and brushed out the hem of my really cute dress. It was white and it reached about just above my knees. It was plain white to match the boring walls of Castle Oblivion but in all honesty, it was my favourite dress because it wasn't as princess-y as the rest of them.

I grabbed the whole chunk of my blonde hair and threw it over one of my shoulders as I left my bedroom and casually strolled over to Roxas' bedroom.

"Hi, hello, how are you? Hi! 'Morning! I'm good, you? I'm good, no breakfast right now."

I had to memorize boring lines like those so that I could spit it out to random nobodies that passed me in the hallways. They were always trying to get on my good side since I was going to be… or at least it was planned for me to be… Queen… soon.

I sometimes just faced towards the ugly white floors and walked straight to Roxas' room in the morning, ignoring anyone and everyone. Sadly, they would sometimes creepily chase me to my destination and so I was forced to talk to them.

I sighed and just thought about the one person who could easily ease my mind from any stress:

Sora.

From the way his spikes are always spiky to his deep blue eyes all the way to his gorgeous smile to swoon over… I don't even know what to say about him other than that he was perfect. Just perfectly perfect Sora.

I grinned to myself as I reached Roxas' bedroom door and swung it open. It wasn't a surprise or anything to see that his bed was surrounded by dancing little dusks.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards Roxas, almost tripping on my abnormally large heels. "Go away, dummies!"

The dusks all jumped ten feet into the air when they caught sight of me before disappearing into the ground. I jumped onto Roxas' bed and brushed his hair our of his face.

Once again, those dusks had decided to use Roxas' face as a drawing board. I frowned and pulled a few tissues out of a box and rubbed it on his face.

"How can you even sleep through this?" I asked the sleeping blond in front of me as I tried to scrub the marker off his face. "And why do they always do this to you?"

Roxas just murmured something as I rubbed the last bits of disasters on his face.

He's so cute when he sleeps.

And he somewhat resembles Sora. Wait, somewhat? No, he could pass for his brother if he tried.

I smirked to myself, threw the dirty tissues to the ground and kicked my heels off. I placed my head on one of Roxas' outstretched arms and snuggled into his chest.

Whatever. I was just sick and tired.

* * *

:)

wooo, an update from me! Hurray, I'm not dead xDD!

Well, my life is super busy right now so I'm still somewhat on hiatus or whatever you call it :P

For some reason, though, I've been getting floods of ideas for this story so I just felt the need to update it and all :D.

So, yeah, happy reading and until the next chapter... byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your Future is in Our Hands**_

"But Ma!" I whined as my mom tousled my overly spiky hair.

"Sora, you've got to dress well, your father will be telling you some really important news today. Think of it as a really special occasion, okay?" she smiled sweetly and walked right out of my bedroom.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I stomped over to my closet. "I don't wanna wear those dumb prince outfits. Capes are for superheroes, not me!" I started to brush past the many capes that were hanging on the wall beside me.

"Maybe I'll just wear a suit. I mean, that's kinda formal, right?" I grabbed one of my black suits from a hanger, a plain white shirt and some random yellow tie.

Running out of my room while getting dressed was something I got used to doing seeing as I was always late and I was in no situation where I was able to take my time.

I quickly slipped my feet into some black dress shoes before bursting down the halls and towards the throne room. The stupid yellow tie wasn't tying around my neck (in all honesty, I don't really know how to tie a tie…) and so I just swung it over my shoulder.

Panting and huffing, I opened the huge door to the room and sure enough, my dad and mom were sitting in their very respected thrones.

I quickly regained my posture as I strode over to them in the rather empty room. Not a single heartless in sight had me really wondering how important this talk might be.

As I neared my parents, I bowed to show my utter respect.

"Father. Ma."

"You're late, son." my dad's deep voice echoed throughout the room. "And what have I told you about calling your mother Ma?"

"Sorry…" I muttered and stood up straight. "Mother." I corrected myself and glanced up at her. She had her sweet smile on her face. In all honesty, my mom was always the nicer out of the two. "S-So… what brings me here today?"

"Sit." my dad ordered and soon a chain erupted from behind me in a black heartless-like blur.

"Okay." I took a seat on the peasant looking chair.

"Now, son… Sora… we have brought you here today because something special is coming up."

"My birthday?" I cheerily grinned and to my disappointment, my dad just kept frowning.

"Yes, but it's not all about the gifts and balloons, son. You do realize you're turning 18, right?"

I nodded my head and I felt my pointy brunette spikes jump up and down.

"It's the time that you're to be a man now, not a little boy anymore. You're going to have to put aside your childish acts and still be the very best. You're going to have to take on mature roles and also, the role as King of Destiny Islands."

My eyes widened. Throughout my life I've always been packed with information telling me that I was to become the next king once my dad was done, but I never thought it would be this early in my life. I was only going to be eighteen. Eighteen. Notice the word teen, the thing that indicates that I'm still a teenager, still not far away from my childhood?

I gulped and nodded my head again.

"And more importantly, you remember what every king needs, right?" his low voice was still echoing the room in a scary fashion.

"Uh…a crown? Throne? Cape-thinger?"

My dad roared with laughter. "No, no, son. Do you see how childish your mind is still thinking? Use me as an example, what do I have that you don't?"

I scratched the back of my head and started to rub the toe of one shoe against the other. "Uh…um…a kingdom?"

"Sora. Beside me, what do you see?"

My eyes turned to the throne beside him. Inside it, sat my mom. "Oh. A queen?"

"Yes, Sora, yes indeed. You will need a queen to fulfill your duties as the King of Destiny Islands."

"Uh…but…dad- I mean, father… uh, what if I don't want to be king yet? Aren't I too young?"

"What?" his voice suddenly got ten times louder, causing me to flinch in my seat. "I told you that you were to be king, I was not asking you, I was telling you!" he shouted. "You will obey my rules and you will be king when I say so, alright, Sora?"

"I-I-I-I… y-y-yeah…" I gulped and shifted my gaze towards my mom. Her eyes were averted from the scene. I knew that she disagreed with my dad, but she had no other choice. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

"Okay." he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed it across his sweaty forehead. "Starting on Monday, two days away, I will host a ball for you, Sora. At this ball I will have invited many princesses from across the world to stay at our place for the next three weeks. I am getting heartless to create a little section of the castle for these princesses to stay in.

"During the duration of the three weeks, the princesses are to try and win your heart, Sora. And by the end, we will have another ball and you will announce which princess you choose to spend your life with. Got that?"

I nodded my head even though I was thinking differently.

I don't want to get married.

I don't want to force myself to fall in love over the course of three weeks.

I don't want to be king.

I don't want to grow up!

But just like my mom, I knew that it was best to stay quiet and listen to my dad's orders. He ruled us all. He ruled everything.

"Now, Riku, your old friend, has decided to pay us a visit today and I think I've kept him waiting too long in the foyer. Go to him and remember, Sora, be ready because in two days it'll be the start of your new life."

Half-slamming the large door as I exited the room, I stormed down countless bright hallways and towards the front of the castle.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

Me, Sora, the goofy guy who was too afraid to grow up is getting forced to get married.

In three weeks.

My birthday was on Monday and do I get presents or balloons or, most importantly, cake (and other food too)? No! That's because my dad decides to throw a stupid ball and…

Ugh!

I sighed and kept walking, though, nothing I could say would stop my dad's feelings. Nothing.

"Sora!"

A person interrupted my thoughts. I gazed upwards and away from my stupid dress shoes to see my guy best friend jogging towards me. He didn't have to wear a stupid suit or a stupid cape or stupid shoes. He got to wear jeans and a shirt, like normal people.

"Riku. Nice to see you."

"Whoa!" Riku caught up to me and stood in front of me. I could feel him giving me a once-over. I looked up at him and realized that he had grown taller, again. Last time his chin was reaching half way through my spikiest spike, now he was even taller than that!

"I haven't seen you in, I dunno, almost three months, buddy! This is the boring welcome I get from you? Why are you so down, I heard your parents had to give you some intense talk earlier or something."

I started to stroll down the hallway and towards the front living room. "Lets just say that that talk has enough sadness to last me an eternity."

"Jeez, Sora, you seem really depressed about it. Was it the talk? Like, the birds and the bees?"

I looked up at Riku and he was winking through his silvery bangs. I looked away and felt heat rise to my face. "Riku, shut up, it wasn't like that!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well- 'cause- I dunno!" I shouted as we reached our destination. I jumped onto one of the many couches in the normal people-like living room and Riku did the same.

"Then what was it about?"

"My…my birthday is on Monday…" I murmured.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb, I didn't forget that!" Riku placed both hands behind his head and lounged on the couch.

"Yeah, but, my dad's throwing this ball. Where princesses all over the world are going to stay at my home for three weeks. Dad's going to force me into marrying one of them and over the three weeks he wants me to fall in love with one of them… my dad wants me as king, Riku! King!"

Riku's turquoise eyes widened and I swear his jaw was about to drop. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Marrying one of the princesses? Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm going to be eighteen and so I guess my dad thinks that's an acceptable age for marriage…"

"Jeez!" Riku brushed his bangs out of his face. "I'm eighteen and I don't have to get married. Heck, I'm not even going to get forced to get married! Your parents are so old school."

"Tell me about it." I sighed again and gazed out one of the windows into the sunny sky and blue oceans. "Wait. So you're saying that your parents don't care when you'll take over The World That Never Was and whatever?"

Riku shook his head. "They're fine taking over the kingdom. They want me to take over it when I'm ready, they already had this talk. And with the fact that I have to raise the kingdom with a queen, well, lets just say that they're fine with whoever. They never really approved my girlfriends in the past but luckily they're as fond as my current one as I am!"

"Wow lucky-" once I caught onto what Riku had just said it was my turn to drop my jaw. "Wait! What? Girlfriend? When did- what?"

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you…" Riku teased. "You'll like her too, Sora, I know it. She's a keeper." Riku gazed up at the ceiling and a smile grew on his face.

This guy was lovesick.

Gross.

"Ew. Why are you going all lovey-dovey on me. That's girl stuff…" I snorted. "But tell me about her! When did you start dating her and why haven't you told me!"

"Well, other than the fact that your birthday is coming up, I came over here to tell you that her and I are finally going steady. It's been about three months and since I've never seen you in three months I guess that's why I never told you…"

"Phone? Drive here? Internet?"

"Shut up." Riku smirked. "But, yeah, she'll probably be invited to this so called princess gathering at your place on Monday. I don't approve of her 'trying to win your love' or anything but whatever, if she's invited she'll be forced to come by her parents or something."

"Oh. Is she a princess?"

Riku nodded his head. "Yup. Princess of Radiant Garden. There's actually two of them, her twin sister whose name is like, Kairi, I think her name was, is also a princess."

"Whoa, twins, how does that work out? Who gets to rule the castle?" I was now lying down on the sofa. My feet hurt from the stupid dress shoes, I wonder how Namine would have felt about heels. Sometimes…actually, most times I'm glad that I'm not a girl.

Riku shrugged. "Dunno, it's much more complicated with princesses since most of them move in with their king. So, maybe Xion will come move in with me while Kairi takes over."

"Xion? Wow, that's a really cool name." I said and tried to imagine what it could've meant.

"Means wave or something." Riku explained, reading my mind.

"Well. I'm done having this boring talk. This is girly stuff. Lets go surfing or something?"

"There's the Sora I was looking for!" Riku grinned as he pulled me off the sofa and ruffled my hair.

**_xxXxx_**

"Kairi, Kairi!"

"Mhhhh? What do you want, Xion?" I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at the time. It was almost noon and I was still in bed like a lazy sloth.

Xion my twin sister, was bouncing up and down at the foot of my overly pink bed. Her black hair was in it's usual form, her weekend outfit was well made and her eyes were sparkling. I was usually the energetic one but I guess ever since I caught a cold my energy was transferred to her.

"What are you so happy about? Are Mom and Dad finally going to let Riku come over?"

I smirked at the vibrant red colour my twin started to turn. She shook her head. "No. But I wish. You've only met him once and that one time he was being a complete dufus!"

I sat up, broke into one of my coughing fits, and rubbed my eyes again. "See? I'm still sick, you should go away and let this princess sleep."

"But Kai, just listen 'kay?"

"Whatever." I yawned and coughed again.

"Mom told me we got mail today and we've been invited to the kingdom Destiny Islands where we will be staying there for three whole weeks!"

My bright blue eyes widened. "Three wee-" I cut myself off with another string of coughs.

"Yes! And not only that, but Riku's told me he practically lives there 'cause his best friend lives there and so yeah! Maybe Riku'll be there!"

I snorted. "We'll be staying there for three weeks, you say? Guess you'll finally get some time with Riku, then." I winked at my twin as she once again started to turn bright red.

"Shut up, Kai! You're so mean, gah! Watch when you get a boyfriend, okay? I'm going to make you blush all the time too."

"Not happening." I twirled my ruby red hair around my finger. "I'm done with boys, remember?"

"Lesbian?"

"No!" I smacked my forehead. "I'm just done with boys and their stupid mind games. And all the drama, too!"

"Fine, whatever. But listen, there's a catch to this Destiny Islands getaway."

"What's that?" I cocked my head to the side and watched as my raven-haired twin entered serious mode.

"The prince of the castle is going to get married once the three weeks are done. To one of the many princesses who are going to be staying there. So, we've pretty much got to try and win his heart. I know for a fact that I'll pretend but I won't actually try because I have Riku and all, but lets just say that this is perfect opportunity for you!"

"Xion! No! I told you, I'm done with them! Maybe I, too, will play along so that I can get to enjoy the beach, but otherwise, no! I am not going to fall in love with a boy after three weeks whom is going to be chased by millions of other much-prettier gorgeous-looking beautiful princesses!"

"Jeez, Kairi, last time I checked you're really gorgeous yourself. How many boys have you had running after you?"

"Who said I'm not just a whore or something?"

Xion raised an un-amused eyebrow, "why are you calling yourself a whore?"

"Because. I don't want you to think I'm pretty."

"Well, in order to think I'm pretty I've got to think you're pretty too, right!"

I groaned. "Damn this stupid twin sister thing."

"But, yeah, whatever, go back to bed but make sure once you're out you start packing! This all starts in two days and mom and dad have already confirmed that we're going!" Xion yelled on her way out.

Great.

Sun, beaches, ocean waves, tans, bikinis and volleyball. I was ready than ever to hit up the beach!

Now if only this stupid cold would disappear…

* * *

oh, look! Another chapter so soon :3

Not much to say other than that I tried to make a new line break: _xxXxx_

it's supposed to resemble a crown or something.

Shut up, I tried xDDD!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Do You Even Know What You Do To Me**_

Waking up to the bright white walls of my boring room shining in my face was something I was used to.

Waking up beside a blonde artist that I was hardcore crushing on was something I wasn't used to.

My eyes bounced open and the second I took in the fact that my arms were wrapped around Namine, I felt the heat immediately rise to my face.

What was she doing here and what are my arms doing around her?

I somewhat tried to pull an around out from around her but that only resulted in Namine snuggling in closer to my chest.

I gave out a long sigh before muffling my mouth into her light blonde hair.

"You want to stop doing this to me anytime soon, Nami?" I mumbled into her hair.

"Mhh?" she pulled away from me and rubbed her pale blue orbs. "R-Roxas?"

"'Morning…" I muttered and looked away from her because I knew that she wouldn't be pleased by the bright colour of my face.

"Oh!" she sat up, as did I, and started to nervously brush her hair over her shoulder. "I…uh…y-you're probably wondering what I'm d-doing here…uh…yeah…"

When I glanced up at her she too was bearing the same colour on her face as I. I slickly grinned to myself because now I didn't feel as embarrassed. "Yeah, it's not everyday that you wake up sleeping beside your…" lover… "…uh, best friend…"

The nervousness immediately rose back and I started to chuckle to try and hide it.

"Uh…well, uh…I came to your room and those dumb dusks were drawing on your face… and…" Namine giggled a bit, making me snort. "well, I cleaned your face up and somehow you were sleeping through it all. Once I was done, I dunno, your bed just looked really comfy and my feet were still hurting from yesterday… so I decided to, uh, take a nap?"

I chuckled again, but this time I wasn't nervous anymore. "You're silly."

Namine smiled, making my heart flutter, "silly's such a dumb word. Ugh. Why do you insist on using it all the time?"

I grinned and jumped off my bed. "Dunno. So, how about breakfast?"

"But Roxas! My feet still ache!" my best friend groaned.

I shrugged and held out my hands, "I'll carry you there?"

Namine smiled and looked down with a reoccurring blush. "Uh…how about a piggy bank?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Much to my surprise, Namine jumped straight onto my back and began to choke me with a death grip.

"N-N-N-Nam-m-min-"

"Oh!" I felt her arms loosen around my neck and I took a deep breath in. "Sorry." she muttered before dropping her chin onto my shoulder. "Now, about that breakfast…I was thinking of some yummy grilled cheese!"

**_xxXxx_**

"No, no, no. This will not do at all!" cried Merryweather.

"I think he looks quite dashing." Fauna retorted.

"I think he should have an opinion too." Flora said. The other two nodded. "So, Sora, what do you think of this outfit?"

I was wearing pink boxers with little puppies on them and a red velvet cape along with my plain gold prince crown.

"Uh…" I looked down at myself and flushed with embarrassment at the lack of clothing I had on. "I need more clothes on my body…don't you think?"

My three tailors (whom I thought were not very good tailors at all), all sighed and brought out their wands. They were three fairies, Merryweather, Fauna and Flora who came from a familiar kingdom, the Enchanted Dominion.

I turned my head to Riku who was situated in the far corner of a room on a couch with his feet on the table and a book in his hands. Not only was he such a nerd for choosing a book over video games, but I could see him trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at my ridiculous outfit.

"Ok, maybe he should wear a suit like this," Flora flicked her wand and I lost my cape. In it's place was now a white collared shirt.

"Ruffles would look nice." Added Merryweather as she flicked her uglier looking wand and down the middle of my shirt sprouted a bunch of ruffles.

"Now to put the cape back!" Fauna replied as she tapped her wand twice onto my shoulder and fluttered backwards to check me out whole.

I looked down again as the three fairies ooh-ed and ah-ed. I myself, wasn't quite fond of the intense ruffles on my shirt, but then again, it was better than no shirt at all. "Uh…what about the pants?"

"Oh, just throw some boring ol' pants on him or something, nothing special or it'll take away from the top half!" Merryweather muttered.

With another wave of the fairy's wand, my legs started to feel weird as a new material was wrapped around it. It seemed that she had chosen a plain pair of black pants.

I shrugged at their pick of pants. "I think this outfit is pretty decent!"

"Nope, I don't think so. I think it needs to be a blue-ish colour!" Merryweather proclaimed as she twirled her wand and my pants turned into a deep jeans-like blue colour.

"Merryweather! What kind of colour is that? Red would suit him more!" Flora interjected and waved her wand, resulting in my pants turning into an auburn colour.

"Flora, that colour is gross! We are going to keep it blue, it suits him more!" Merryweather whined and turned my pants back into the colour of jeans.

"Ugh!" I groaned and fell onto the soft cushion sofa behind me. It was going to be a while before the two fairies decide what colour would be best for me so I decided it was time to sit back and relax.

**_xxXxx_**

"Have you got all your stuff packed yet, Kai?" Xion strolled into the kitchen in jeans and a playful top. She also had a silly straw hat on her head and a watering can in one hand, indicating that she was probably going to start gardening or something.

I shrugged my tiny shoulders and stuffed my mouth with a mouthful of Froot Loops.

"C'mon, Kai, stop being such a downer, jeez." Xion walked over to the counter and took a seat on one of the cushioned stools. She placed her giant watering can onto the counter top and frowned at me. "Radiant Garden is known for their flowers; especially our castle. So come help me out in the garden!"

I shook my head and twirled my spoon in my hands. "I'm eating." I answered plainly because I really didn't want to do anything today. I've become such a large bore that even Xion is starting to find that doing little things, like gardening, are more exciting than hanging out with me.

"Look. You're almost done your cereal anyways… But, whatever. You've either got to come garden with me and pick the best flowers we have or you're to finish packing your stuff."

"Ok, _mom_." I rolled my eyes and ate the last spoonful to my breakfast. "Wait, did you say you were picking flowers? Since when did-"

"We've got to bring a present," Xion interrupted, "for the prince. Sora. I repeat: Radiant Garden is known for their flowers; especially our castle, meaning that we have to bring our most known symbol to him. It's his birthday too, you know."

"Cool." I muttered without expression which resulted in a sigh from Xion. She was so tired of me. I knew it. But Xion was way too sweet to be mean to her own sister.

"Ok, Kairi, seriously, you've got to stop acting so dead. Get your mind off those other stupid boys you've dated and such and think about the hot sun, beaches, surfing and all that jazz." Xion smiled as I shrugged again without any reason at all. Why was I even shrugging so much?

"Well," I bounced off my stool and lifted my bowl of the table. "I'm going to finish packing then. Are we going to find our ball dresses today?"

Xion rolled her eyes. "I hope you know we're leaving tomorrow morning to try and get settled on Destiny Islands in time. So, yeah, we're getting our dresses tonight 'cause we don't really have much time."

My eyes widened as I looked up at the ceiling and mentally counted the days. Tomorrow was Monday?

"Yup. Time flies, Kai." Xion read my mind before mimicking my jump off the stool and strolling away from the kitchen. "Be ready to shop 'till we drop at 3, 'kay?"

"Sure." I muttered.

Wow, Xion and shopping do not go together well. I guess she really is trying to make me feel happy.

**_xxXxx_**

"So?"

"So…?"

"C'mon, Roxas, tell me what you think about this dress." Namine twirled in the long grass-green dress with a smile on her face.

How many times do you want me to say it? You look beautiful in anything. "The second you walk into the outdoors you'll probably disappear because you'll blend into the grass or something." I chuckled because of the lame way I amuse people.

Namine rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. What colour should I pick then?"

I scanned the petite and unique dress store. I was blinded by all the bright colours that flickered off the princess dresses so my scanning wasn't of much use.

"Roxas, you're not helping! You're just staring into space…" Namine sat next to me on the store's couch.

I shrugged. "Ask the clerk person or something." I rested my cheek in my palms as the clerk ironically appeared from around a clothes rack.

"Need help?" she sang before coming to Namine's aid.

"Yes, I can't find any dress! I think I need your hel-"

"That one."

"Huh?" the two women beside me piped up and stared in the direction I was pointing.

"That one." I smirked at Namine before jumping up and walking towards the far rack. In between a bright pink dress and a neon yellow one was a shimmer of silver. It poked out just a bit and it was probably missed by a lot of people who came shopping for it.

Me, with the beautiful eyesight I was blessed with was able to spot the shine of the silver. I pushed the two hideously coloured dresses away and pulled out the silver one. Sure enough, it seemed like it was Namine's size and the princess factor to it was definitely there (A/N: I was thinking of a silvery Cinderella-type dress but you know what? I'll leave it up to your readers to choose how the dress looks. Just make sure it's silver because I think that colour would suit Nami perfectly xD).

I flopped the dress onto my left arm and walked over to Namine with a grin on my face. The wideness of her eyes isn't even explainable as I held the dress up for her.

"One sec!" she squeaked while ripping the dress out of my grip and running into the change room.

I took a seat on the couch again, still wearing a big grin on my face.

"I didn't even know that dress was in the store… Nice eye you've got there, sir." the clerk said to me before walking over towards her counter. "I'll be over here if you need me again."

"Oka-"

Before being able to reply to the older woman, I was jumped on by Namine in her plain white dress. Her arms were gripping tightly onto my neck and she was in a very - ahem - suggestive position.

I felt my face heat up as Namine mumbled into my shoulder. "Thank you, it's beautiful!"

"W-what? You won't even let me see it?" I brushed the bottom of my nose with my finger as she jumped off me and giggled.

"Nuh-uh. You've got to wait until the ball!"

I smiled at her as she walked back towards the change room. "It'll be a huge surprise for you and Sora!"

…

Hearing Sora's name leave Namine's mouth was_ always _a mood killer.

The smile instantly dissolved from my face as I dropped my face into my hands and thought about what Sora had that I didn't.

Oh right,

A crown, a kingdom and parents.

* * *

Super short and rushed chapter but whatever, I really want to get writing on the ball chapter.

Actually, I just want Sora and Kairi to meet x).

Note: For some reason whenever I picture the ball scene I always think of that ball in the beginning of The Princess Diaries 2, so you can picture something somewhat similar to that when I post it up :D


End file.
